


The Best Day

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 8, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is the best dad, Kidge Children, Kidge Secret Santa 2018, Pillow & Blanket Forts, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Keith and Pidge have the day off from their duties as coalition members and naturally they have decided to build a pillow fort together, because what else do you do when your children are away for the day?





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> For @calligraphist-artemisia on tumblr for the Kidge Secret Santa Event. I know it's a bit late but I hope you think it was worth it.

“Is Krolia still away on Daibazaal?” Pidge asked as she leant further into her husband’s side. It wasn’t often that they got time away from their jobs as coalition representatives. Or alone time from their two darling children. The fact they had gotten alone time was due to Shiro telling them both to take the day off because he had noticed that they were both getting pretty rundown.

So, Shiro had taken both children and ordered Keith and Pidge to spend some time together to relax. They had largely done that. They had spent the day lazing around and watching bad TV together.

In the most structurally sound pillow and blanket fort ever made, of course.

“Yeah, she was more upset that the delay in negotiations means she might miss Heath and Riley’s birthday though.” Keith says as he leans back into the piles of pillows behind them both, one arm around Pidge, his other hand holding a coffee. “Apparently six is an important birthday in Galran culture.”

“Did she say why?” She asks as she sips her own coffee, not sure if she wanted the answer. Although when her husband goes suspiciously quietly and shifts his weight; she knows it was definitely not an answer she wanted to hear. “Keith, why is it important?” Pidge presses as she makes eye contact with him, knowing that he can’t deny her the answer even if he tried.

“Because it’s the first time they get to fight with a knife.” He finally mutters and somehow Pidge finds the answer lacking. She was expecting something more extreme from the race they had fought all those years ago. Either way, she wasn’t particularly fond of either of her children wielding knives at the age of six.

“Yeah… I don’t trust Riley with a knife.” She merely says as she thinks back to how headstrong Riley is and how her school reports already mentioned that she could do to get in less fights. Something that they were trying to stop, but she was just so much like her father.

“I trust neither of them with a knife.” Keith replies as he thinks about quiet Heath who had such deadly aim when he did have a meltdown which usually resulted in someone getting the button nose of a teddy bear square in their forehead.

“Please tell me you told her that.”

“I did.”

“Why do I have a feeling she didn’t take it well?” Pidge can only pray that her mother-in-law took it better than the time that she had told her own mother she was getting married in a week so that Colleen couldn’t interfere with the mixing of Earth and Galran traditions. She could have sworn that Colleen would have murdered her if she hadn’t have been so excited about seeing her daughter in a dress.

“Oh no, she took it perfectly well. She’s going to get them plastic versions of the Marmora blades made instead, and teach them to fight with them instead. I thought that was a better compromise.” He responds before finishing off his coffee and turning the TV off. He had heard Matt and Shiro’s car just pull up and he couldn’t wait to see his children again. He had missed them both.

“They’ll love that, given how much they both want to be like you.” She murmurs, almost content to fall asleep against the warmth of her husband in their blanket fort.

“Still don’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing.”

“Still don’t know if what’s a good or a bad thing?” Keith looks up hearing his brother-in-law’s voice and straightens up a little knowing that if Matt was here, that meant his children would be home in a minute. Pidge on the other hand, stays leant into his side. It was her day off and that meant she was going to stay in her comfortable position for as long as was humanly possible.

“Not important Matt, where’s Heath and Riley?” Keith asked as he moves the hand that was around Pidge to play with her hair instead. It was an action that helped him calm down, but it was also an easy way for him to keep contact with his loved ones.

“Shiro’s bringing them in, Heath fell asleep in the car.” Matt says as he cleans up the coffee cups off the floor for them. He knows how his sister would react if Keith had to move to clean it up, so figures he might as well help. Keith settles back down hearing that Shiro was bringing them back in and he gets one of the loose blankets and puts it over his wife in case she fell asleep on him.

He knows when Riley is back in the house because he hears her running towards them. Her footsteps loud against the soft carpet as she runs and jumps onto Keith’s lap. He bites back the whimper from taking a knee to the crotch and pulls her into a hug.

“Daddy! Uncle Shiro did my hair!” She exclaims as she snuggles into his hold. It’s then that Keith pays attention to the elaborate braid in his daughter’s dark brown hair.

“It looks beautiful darling.” He says softly as he watches Shiro bring Heath into the blanket fort at Pidge’s side so that they could curl up together. “I hope you thanked Uncle Shiro.”

“She did. Have a good night you four.” Shiro says with a grin at seeing them all curled up together like the happy family that they were. Keith gives him a soft smile in return and watches as he walks away with Matt.

“You made a blanket fort without us.” Riley pouts as she talks and he grabs another blanket to wrap around both of them. “That isn’t fair.”

“Hey, you can sleep in the blanket fort with us both if you want?” He says as she settles down with a yawn. He knew that both her uncles would have tired her out with whatever they had done that day. Especially given that Heath was the difficult one to get to sleep.

“Dumb question.” Riley murmurs as she hugs her father’s arm to go to sleep, a trait she had not lost as she grew up. 

Keith remembers when they had both been tiny babies and had refused to go to sleep unless they were holding one of their parent’s hands. He had really wished that neither of them would grow out of that phase but he knew that one day they would.

“Keith, you know it’s a good thing that they want to be like you right?” Pidge says softly once both children have fallen asleep against them both. “I know you doubt it, but you’re a good role model for them. You’re honest and hardworking and you fight for what you believe in. I want them to be like.” She adds as she reaches up to touch his cheek without disturbing either Heath or Riley.

“I love you Katie.” He murmurs back as he shifts to lay down carefully, pressing a kiss to Pidge’s lips without jostling Riley awake.

“Love you too Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have a whole lot of emotions about the Kidge Children I created - They have two kids Heath (little boy named after Keith’s dad) and Riley (little girl, Earth version of Ryner after the Olkari leader) Both are six.


End file.
